


[Podfic] By Any Other Name

by Changing



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, New Dream, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, unknighted dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing
Summary: This is an audio recording of the fic titled By Any Other Name by Used_MuseThis fic is listed completed and I will be updating the playlist at the link inside with the remainder of the story so save the link within this fic(And go subscribe to Used_Muse, they're incredible!)
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, new dream - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [used_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_muse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033503) by [used_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_muse/pseuds/used_muse). 
  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033503) by [used_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_muse/pseuds/used_muse). 



> I absolutely fell head over heels in love with this fic after first reading it and it's been stuck in my head for weeks! I thoroughly enjoyed the challenge of creating this, I've never recorded a story this way and it was just a TON of fun!
> 
> I hope you listeners enjoy it just as much as I did!

You can find the playlist on Youtube here:

[By Any Other Name-Podfic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLyW6FADLAY&list=PLpam_cmDqGPF8vLqomM91jE9AEXahp5jv&index=1)


End file.
